batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 22
Synopsis "Light at the End of the Tunnel" The Suicide Squad is on mission in Las Vegas based on rumours that some kind of hypnotic device will cause the citizens to act on their basest desires, resulting in pandemonium. Deadshot and Harley are undercover in a casino, when they are pulled aside by an imposing individual. Meanwhile, the Unknown Soldier discovers that the source of the hypnosis is several billboards spread across the city, which have been tampered with by an organization of disgruntled former employees of failed start-up companies who have turned to anarcho-terrorism. He places a tracker on them, and has them return to their headquarters so that Waller and her people can disable the signs. In an alley beside the Casino, Deadshot brutally interrogates the man who called them out. When the man refuses to talk, Floyd shoots out his kneecap, prompting the man to shout that someone called "The Mother" will avenge him. Promising that he will kill the man either way, Floyd demands to know who the Mother is. Meanwhile, Harley learns of the billboards as the source of the hypnosis, and realizes that given Floyd's recent preoccupation with a particular billboard, he is under the hypnosis' effect. Fortunately, Harley manages to slap him out of it before he kills his victim. From there, Waller has them go to a hotel room to find the second switch for the billboards. Cheetah and King Shark, meanwhile, are flying just over a warehouse in the industrial district, having followed the tracer that the Soldier placed to the anarchoterrorists' hideout. King Shark smashes through the ceiling of the Mother's office, and warns that she should not activate the billboards. The mysterious woman responds, though, that she already has. Waller orders him to just stop them all, and forget about the collateral damage. While the Soldier has deactivated the central switch, Harley and Deadshot are surprised to find that the terrorists who are supposed to be protecting the second switch appear to be having a drunken orgy instead. Unfortunately for King Shark, the Mother's disenfranchised techies have built her something monstrous, and it is coming straight for Deadshot and Harley's location, after having tossed King Shark over a half-mile away. Finishing with the drunken anarchists, Harley and Deadshot slide down the roof of the building to street level, meeting there with the Soldier, as the creature - which appears to be made of electronic parts and dead people - approaches. Returning to battle, King Shark begins gnawing at the thing's ankle, explaining that he is attempting to chew its foot off. The creature gets its fist wrapped around Deadshot, who really would rather not die again, but Cheetah refuses to save him. In the meantime, King Shark manages to weaken the joint enough that a heavy punch unbalances the creature, and it begins to fall. A fall would risk too many lives, if it crushed a building in the process, so the Soldier orders them all to concentrate their attack on its chest. Eventually, the creature's chest blows open, and it collapses onto the street without damaging any buildings, and King Shark stands victorious. Meanwhile, Waller is interrupted in her office by some of her scientists, who warn that additional tests have found that the Samsara Serum eventually kills everyone it resurrects, in the long term. Which means that both Deadshot and Waller herself may not be long for this world. Appearances "Light at the End of the Tunnel" Individuals *Amanda Waller *James Gordon, Jr. *Harley Quinn *Deadshot *Unknown Soldier *The Mother *King Shark *Cheetah Locations *Nevada **Las Vegas Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-22 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_22 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-22-light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel/4000-416907/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues